fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yami Kuroshi
|-|Base= |-|Demon Lord Form= Summary Yami Kuroshi is the Demon Lord and the new ruler of Hell. He took over hell by slaying Satan and he has now full command over the demons there. As an Overlord of Destruction, he destroys anything on a daily basis(mostly galaxies once he deems it worthless). In the beginning, his demonic powers were sealed so he lived like an ordinary human. Despite being sealed, he can still use some of his powers such as darkness & shadow manipulation, his primary attribute. After awakening, he is now able to use more of his demonic powers and he gained some hax. He can also use his techniques proficiently when his powers were awakened. When he became a full fledged demon lord, he is now able to use his demonic powers to its fullest extent. Nothing is restricting him so he can use his full power if necessary. Powers & Abilities Tier: 6-B | 3-C | 3-A, Low 2-C '''with Void Sphere '''Name: '''Yami Kuroshi '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''1000+ '''Classification: '''Human, Swordsman, Sword Master, Demon Lord, Ruler of all Demons, Overlord of Destruction 'Powers and abilities: 'Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance, Extreme Reflexes, Darkness Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation, Sword Mastery, Mind Manipulation, Shapeshifting | Regeneration(mid-godly), Intangibility, Precognition, True Flight, Immortality(type 1 and 3), Teleportation, Illusion Manipulation, Telekinesis, Soul Manipulation, Atomic Destruction | Hax Resistance, Probability Manipulation, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Necromancy, Resurrection, Death Manipulation '''Attack Potency: Country Level+ (obliterated a small continent) | Galaxy Level+ (casually destroying galaxies on a daily basis) | Universe Level '''(killed Satan, a universal threat), Universe Level+ with Void Sphere (able to destroy the whole universe along with its entire space-time continuum) '''Speed: FTL+, '''faster in darkness form | Massively FTL'+ (travels from galaxy to galaxy in less than a second)' | At least Massively FTL+ ' 'Lifting Strength: Class G+ | Class Z+ | Universal ' 'Striking Strength: Class ZJ | Galactic | Universal, Universal+ with Void Sphere '''Durability: Country Level+ | Galaxy Level+ | Universe Level, Universe Level+ '''with Void Sphere '''Stamina: '''Extremely high | Nigh-Limitless | Limitless 'Range: '''Universal '''Standard Equipment: ' |-|Umbra Twin Blades= |-|Shadow Dual Swords= '''Intelligence: '''Super genius in terms of academics. Master in the art of Sword fighting, Tactical expert '''Weaknesses: '''Light/Holy attributed techniques '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Darkness Form:' He transforms his entire body into pure darkness. In this form, he is intangible and unaffected by any form of attack except for light/holy based techniques. He can also appear anywhere as long as there is darkness(i.e. shadows, dark alleys, etc.). *'Umbra Infusion:' Empowers anything with the powers of darkness. He usually use this to augment his weapons or infuse his physical strikes with pure darkness energy. With this all of his attacks work on atomic level so it ignores conventional durability. *'Shadow Vortex:' Multiple galactic-sized tornadoes infused with the shadow element launched rapidly. *'Psyche Submission:' He is able to control flow of information traveling on one's nervous system. By fabricating the information, he can control them at will. *'Advanced Shapeshifting:' He can transform to pretty much anything he wishes(be it a living thing or non-living thing) except beings stronger than him. *'Darkness Emission Blast:' He launches omni-directional darkness charged beams. *'Reflect Barrier:' A defensive technique wherein all kinds and all forms of attacks are reflected back to the enemy. This barrier ignores hax negation so any attack is sure to be reflected. *'Void Sphere:' His most powerful technique and can only be used as the Demon Lord. He creates a void in the universe so powerful that it destroys the space-time continuum immediately along with the universe itself once the void expands. It expands indefinitely throughout the universe. This technique can be also be used for defensive and augmenting purposes. By surrounding himself with the void sphere instead of expanding it. Also by augmenting himself with the void sphere. Keys: Sealed | Awakened | Demon Lord 'Other' Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Mind Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Illusionists Category:Atom Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Probability Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Death Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Blitzstrike's Pages Category:Original Characters Category:Intangibility Users